The Model Dancer
by Isabel F
Summary: Elsa, the schools biggest nerd has always been in love with Anna. The school Modeling club captain. Anna never gave her the time of day until Elsa became the dancing club's captain and begins to change her appearance. Will Anna realize she likes Elsa before she gets snatched up by someone else?
1. Chapter 1

The Model Dancer

Chapter 1: The Nerd and the Model

OH! Hello there! I'm Elsa, Elsa Frossen. I'm 16 , I go to Arendelle Academy and I'm a junior there. You must be new here! Let me tell you about my school! Arendelle Academy for the gifted and talented! I'm in that school for my brains, not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm pretty good at math and science if I do say so myself. You can in the school for basically being really good at your talent, well like, math, science, sports, art, dancing…modeling. Huh? What's that? Why did I wait to say modeling? Well, the girl I like, I mean really _REALLY_ like is in the modeling club, more specifically the PRESIDENT of the modeling club. Yes that's right, I like a girl! Her name? Anna, Anna Summers…the perfect name actually…Anyway, our school is basically divided through social stature, big shocker I know.

The stature goes by modeling club, dancing club, sports club, art club, and then theirs us nerds… Sad but true, your little Elsa here is at the bottom of the food chain. I kinda envy the dance club though, they have their dance room right next to the modeling club room. Worst part is that once every week the dance club would perform for the modeling club to get advice on to what to wear for the actual performance. Which they perform every week a new dance at the theater at school. Anyway, I think it's time to get into the drama isn't it? Alright then, grab some popcorn and get comfortable! This is gonna be a wild ride!

*At Elsa's house*

"Alright! New year, new experiences !" I said as I ogled my choice in clothing for the first day of junior year. A pair of blue skinny jeans and a blue sweater vest, wow, I even dress like a nerd… "Right! Anyway let's get ready!" I said as I quickly changed into my ensemble, putting on my trusting black converse and my black Ray Ban glasses. "Hopefully Anna will notice me this year!" I've been crushing hard on her since the first day I met her back in freshman year. I've told a thousand times that I really like her but she always rejects me. Well not this year! Elsa here is going to audition for the dancing club! I've been practicing break dance for really long time and if I do say so myself I'm pretty good at it. But anyway I'm already late on my first day, sooooooo catch you guys at school!

*Arendelle Academy*

"I just don't get it Elsa, why are you still so hung up on Anna? The girl doesn't even know you exist! I suggest you forget her and go someone else!"

Hey guys this is my friend Kristoff, as you guys can clearly tell he not a fan of me crushing on Anna for a long time.

"Because one day she's gonna realize she likes me and were gonna be a couple Kristoff! And until that day comes, im gonna keep trying to make her see that I'm not all that bad!" I said to him as we walked down to biology class, which we share with the modeling club. _Wink wink nudge nudge._

"Whatever, I already took biology earlier when I had a free period, so you have to take it now, alone!" he said in an annoyed tone. I grimaced. I'm taking biology class alone?! With the modeling club? Well, get my death bed prepared guys.

As I walked in, the only person that was in the classroom was Mrs. Incredible, Anna and I , I mentally freaked out. "Oh great the only day I don't biology early and get stuck with the nerd." Anna said as she face palmed herself. "Anna! Apologize to Miss Frossen! I have a zero tolerance policy" Mrs. Incredible said as she pointed her finger towards Anna. "Its really quite alright Mrs. Incredible, I don't really mind what Anna calls me" I waved her off and smiled at Anna. "Urghh, great." I sat down a few seats past Anna, I wouldn't want to annoy her even more by sitting around her. "Alright you two, here's the exercise for today. I would suggest you work together but judging by Anna's behavior I guess that's not happening." Mrs. Incredible handed us the paper I quickly scanned it, blood cells, Ha! Easy peasy! I finished in around five minutes. "Ill be right back girls, I need to stretch outside for a bit when you're done just put the paper on my desk and walk out. And Elsa" I shot my head up from the assignment, "Yeah?" I said nervously. "Try and NOT help Anna today please, the girl needs to learn on her own" I blushed and then we walked out of the classroom.

Anyway, I placed my paper on her desk and was about to walk out, I heard a whine and thump. I looked back to see Anna looking defeated, "Anna? Are you ok?" I said as I grabbed on to the doorknob. "Well if you must know dork, I'm going to fail to class if I don't get a good grade on this assignment, which is definitely not happening." She said as she was about to turn in her paper. "Wait! I think I can help!" I said I took the paper out of her hand and started to put in the correct answers. "You don't have to do that! Its ok!" she said trying to take the paper out of my hands. "I want to do it" I quickly finished the assignment and handed back to her with a big smile. "Don't think just because I let you help me I like you dork. I'm still as popular as your ever going to be" she said in a angry tone. "About that, i…" she's left the classroom. Great.

The morning went on pretty fast, it was already lunch time. Audition time. I met up with Kristoff and headed towards the dance club's room.

"I cant believe your actually doing this Elsa, all because a girl who couldn't care less about you" he said as he open the door for me.

"Oh just shut up and let me dream!" I said in a teasing tone. Right as we walked in I heard a song that had a lot of other songs mixed into it. What was it called again? Oh yeah! Popthanthology! I actually know all the songs in it! I can totally do this! I mentally prepped to myself. A black hair girl with an awesome tan came up to me and gave me a paper, "Hey sweetie, this is your song from the audition. Wait for it and when it comes just let yourself go!" I was mesmerized by her beauty. "Oh ok thanks! I'm Elsa by the way" the girl smiled. "Nice to meet you Elsa, I'm Esmeralda. The dance teams co-captain" she gave me handshake.

"So who's the captain?" I just had to asked that. Nice going Elsa. The girl chuckled, "that's why were having auditions today Elsa, our old captain graduated last year so this year were looking for a junior for a captain." I gasped.

"Im a junior!" I said a tad bit to enthusiastically, "Oh you are! Then just have show off your dance skills and you'll be a shoein for captain!" she said in a friendly tone of voice. God this girl is pretty, maybe can make forget… what's her name? Hannah? Amy? Oh whatever!

"Alright Elsa, ill see you on the dance floor. Ill be rooting for you!" god, this girl is going to be the end of me, pretty and nice?! I hope I don't a fool of myself. I looked at the paper she gave me and it read, '_In my head' by Jason Derulo._

Ok Elsa calm down! You know this song! You can do this! You can do this, Esmeralda is watching you. You can do this! LETS DO THIS!

"Elsa Frossen" my name was called. I'm so nervous! As I make my way towards the stage I see a streak of red hair come through the door. ANNA?! Like I couldn't be more nervous. She must be going to the modeling club through this rooms door it is much faster.

The music starts playing, I'm practically frozen.

**Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.****  
****Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.****  
****You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.****  
****Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh**

Ok Elsa lets knock them dead. I wait for the chorus and begin to take off my glasses and take of my braid. Moving my Finger through my hair so it was bouncy, I hear a lot of gasps through the room. Esmeralda and Anna are amongst them.

**Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.****  
****Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.****  
****Youll see a side of love you've never known.****  
****I can see it going down, going down.**

Then the chorus came and gave it my best shot!

**In my head, I see you all over me.****  
****In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.****  
****Youll be screaming no.****  
****In my head, its going down.****  
****In my head, its going down.****  
****In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.**

I moved with music, I gave my hip and upward thrust every time he said in my head or pretty much at the end of every sentence. I synchronized my arms and legs so they would be in perfect harmony. I heard a wolf whistle in the background but ignored it.

**In my head, I see you all over me.****  
****In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.****  
****Youll be screaming more.****  
****In my head, its going down.****  
****In my head, its going down.****  
****In my head.**

And just like that I finished my dance, panting of course. The room went silent. Esmeralda walked over to me and grabbed my hand and hoisted up to the air.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE WE HAVE THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THE DANCE TEAM!"

Everyone exploded in cheers, I saw Anna with corner of my eye blushing. Is she blushing at me? Nah, impossible. The girl hates my guts. Anyway, I made captain! OH MY GOD!


	2. Chapter 2

The Model Dancer

Chapter 2: Let's get rockin'

"I can't believe I made captain of the dancing club! Oh my god this is the best day of my life!" I said as I jumped up and down from excitement. "Careful there snow cub, don't overdo your legs. We need them, Captain." Esmeralda said with a all too seductive wink. God, goodbye Anna, hellooooo Esmeralda. I'm starting to think that maybe crushing on this girl has to better than crushing on Anna. And snow cub? That's like too adorable. "Oh, sorry! I'm just really super duper excited! I've never been captain of anything! Well, if you count chess or something" I said with a giggle, Esmeralda laughed and put her arm around me. "Your too precious snow cub. We need to fix that!" she said with a smirk. "W-what do you mean?" Yes, I stuttered, you would too if you had a beautiful girls arm around you. "We need to give you an edge. Your captain of the dancing club now. Your already sexy as hell even with a sweater vest, just imagine with the right clothes!" Esmeralda said while I melted into her arm. God she thinks I'm sexy. "And I think I've got a perfect look for you!" she took my chin and tugged it so I could face her. Were basically the same height. "You would look even sexier if you maybe… I GOT IT! You would sexier if you were a rocker/ biker chick! We don't have any one like that on the squad. So who better it should be if the captain was a sexy rocker/ biker chick!?" I notice she was looking at me with a really pretty stare. "I –I don't really own clothes like that Esmeralda. I would have to go shopping" she then hugged me. "Perfect! Meet me at the mall and we can shop for next week!" I blushed at the sudden contact of her body. Yup, better than crushing on Amy, I mean Anna. "uh, next week?" I said as she released me from the warm embrace.

"Next week we perform for the modeling club for some suggestions on what to wear for the actual performance! We also need to make the new choreography for the song we picked." I gulped hard. We perform for the modeling club?! I have to see Anna when I'm dress like that?! "Oh ok…but what song are we going to do?" Esmeralda giggled, "Talk dirty, sweetie. Were going with sexy next week. Plus I think that girl over there from the modeling club eyeing you will be happy with your choice" she said as she winked and nudge her head in the direction of the girl. Anna?! Anna was eyeing me?! Doubt it, Esmeralda must be confused. Anyway, now I have to go to the mall…wait, with Esmeralda? Oh god, what did I get myself into? "Right then! Meet me at the mall around… 3:30 maybe? We can eat something quick and head to the stores. I'm totally going to babeb-ify you!" I blushed and simply nodded. "Alright, ill meet you then. That girl from modeling is practically giving the death stare, see you later Els!" and just like that, she walked off to who knows where.

Just as I was going to leave the room I felt a had grab my wrist, "You were really good up there Elsa" I knew that voice all too well. Anna is actually acknowledging me AND my existense, I turned my head as quickly as I could. "Oh, um, thank you Anna" I just couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. She had on a plain white t shirt, a red cardigan, some skinny jeans and pretty red sandals. God she's beautiful. "Your dance was really…" oh god, amateur like? Creepy? Ughhh definitely creepy or even straight up strange. "…sexy." .god. DID SHE JUST LITERALLY SAY THAT?! AM I DREAMING RIGHT NOW? IM GOING TO FAINT! "OH! Um, thank you! I tried to spice it up a bit y'know?" I said as I fully turned to face her.

"Well, I like it" she gave me a wink, released my wrist and went to the modeling club through the dance club door. Swaying her hips a bit more than usual. I felt something burn inside me. And no, not the good sexy hot tuned on burn. I mean an angry burn, I mean I've been chasing this girl for how long? Years ok!? She hasn't even given me the light of day. And now that I gained some popularity she notices me?! I don't think so, not today honey. Instead of me chasing her, im gonna make her chase me. Im going to go and get the most sexiest clothes and I can find and I am going to get a complete new look so I can show her what she missed! Good bye nerdy, kind hearted Elsa. Hellooooo sexy, badass Elsa. I am so ready for our performance next week in the modeling club room. Until then, I cant let her see me in my new clothes and look. I need to avoid her completely. Alright, lets do this!

I walked out of the dance club and waited for Esmeralda to come out of class so we could go shopping.

When we got to the mall Esmeralda quickly took me to hot topic. The best place to get the clothes for my new look. We took a bunch of clothes to the dresser and I tried everything on. Apparently I look really good in leather tights.

"Well, congratulations Elsa. You just made me rethink my sexuality." Esmeralda laughed and I blushed. After all the trying on, stares, critiques and everything in between we headed to the cashier and bought everything I tried on.

Let me say this, hot topic is NOT cheap.

Anyway, we ate some pizza and chatted a bit. Already I know I like her more than Hanna, Urghh I mean Anna.

"And that's how I got a goat as a pet!" she snorted and pulled her hand to cover her mouth from laughing too hard.

"That's hilarious!" I said in between my laughs. " I never knew goats can be so loyal!"

"I know right?!" she's so pretty when she laughs.

"So, wanna do something else before we head out? Her laughter died down as she spoke.

"Hmm.. I was thinking of something's but I think its taking it too far" I said as I calmed my own laughs.

"What? C'mon! It can't be that bad! Tell me!" she reached over to my hand and squeezed it lightly. God she's holding my hand.

"W-well I was t-thinking in getting…" I couldn't think with the blush on my face.

"You were thinking? Yeah?" she interlaced our fingers. I'm going to faint.

"I was thinking in getting some piercings and a brown streak in my hair."


End file.
